


Travelling Time To You

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/F, M/M, Romance, aged up Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Grindelwald tricked everyone, after Harry defeated Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts, the real Dark Wizard broke free of his prison and started the destruction of the World. The war already lost, Harry and Hermione make a dangerous last-ditch chance to travel back in time and defeat Grindelwald properly the first time. Things definitely do not turn out as they planned. Slash





	1. Jump

A.N Major Spoilers for the new Fantastic Beasts Film, do not read if you don't want to know what happens in the film

Harry rolled out the way of a curse waving his wand and sealing the door as Hermione's spell shut it. They cast the spell simultaneously that would strengthen the door. Turning they raced after the limping figure that was making his way as quickly as he could to the room that they needed, all of them ignoring the thundering boom that echoed around them as the assault began on the door already.

They sealed the next set of doors in much the same way, and the next, and the next. Anything to give them the time that they needed, anything to give them just those extra few minutes, ignoring the exhausted ache in their limbs, ignoring the pain of their wounds and tug on their magic that told them they were close to depleting themselves.

Finally, they staggered into the last room and sealed the doors, before turning to see Dumbledore standing casting the spell already, the words tumbling rapidly from his lips, his magic weaving together in a dancing show of lights.

They could hear the sounds of fighting coming from where they had just come from, they could hear the booms and explosions of the Death Eaters trying to take down their wards and get to them. The Order were doing their job and holding the Death Eaters off for as long as they could.

They would be dying.

They knew though when they started this mission over an hour ago, every single one of them had known. It was a suicide mission.

This was their last, mad chance, their last hope. The last hope of the Wizarding World.

They had been fighting a battle they hadn't realised they had been fighting. Grindelwald had been playing Voldemort as his puppet from prison and by the time they realised it, it was too late. Grindelwald was free right after Harry had killed Voldemort, and he had taken up the Death Eater forces for himself.

They had been revealed to the Muggle world within a matter of days. And war had started, a new witch hunt, only more deadly. Bombs had been dropped, guns had been tested against magic. It was apocalyptic.

They were going to wipe each other out.

The Order had been torn between defending the Wizarding World in Britain and trying to defeat Grindelwald's forces who were just making everything worse by egging on the muggles despite the fact that it was rapidly becoming apparent that they could not beat them, not with the new development in muggle technology.

MACUSA had been wiped out with an atom bomb.

They were all losing hope.

And then had come the plan. One last stupid, desperate, foolish plan. A plan that was likely never going to work. But it was all that they had.

And so they had stormed Hogwarts. Every single member of the Order had shown up for this last fight despite knowing that they would not return from it.

And the plan was simple. Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore had to get through to this specific room, the rooms that had been Dumbledore's when he was a teacher at Hogwarts in 1927. And here, they would cast the spell.

The spell that would send Harry and Hermione back in time, back to 1927. It was an ancient and archaic spell, a spell that in knowledge had only been used twice. It had killed the castor once. The other time, well they had no way to know what had happened.

But they had to do something.

Dumbledore gasped and staggered back as the spell was completed and a shimmering, white light flickered in place, roughly the size of a narrow doorway a foot in the air. Dumbledore looked worse for wear, he was bleeding heavily from a head wound, one arm was hanging awkwardly and he looked drained. But his eyes were steady and determined as he turned to look at them.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Ready," Harry nodded adjusting his bag a little higher onto his shoulders.

"Ready," Hermione nodded hefting her own bag higher and faced the spell door.

"Right, wear this, show it to my younger self, it should go to helping him believe you," Dumbledore undid a chain from around his neck and fastened it around Harry's with a small grimace of pain.

"Ok, and we need to gather together Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein and the muggle Jacob Kowalski, and the man who knows himself as Credence Barebone," Harry nodded.

"Harry…." Dumbledore captured his arm. "I wanted to apologise. I made mistakes, mistakes that have caused you great hurt and sorrow, and if you manage to change everything so far, that will not have changed for you, the you are now. I just wanted you to know, I am sorry,"

Harry stared at the man a little stunned. Things had been tense between the two of them over the last few years, he had not truly expected to ever receive this apology from the Headmaster.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry nodded.

There was a boom right outside the door and the three of them shared a panicked look. Dumbledore turned to the door and raised his wand muttering more charms to seal the door as Hermione and Harry turned and added their own spells to the doorway to allow them to pass through.

Just as they finished the spell the door cracked threateningly, a deep groove forming in it.

"Remember, once you are there and start changing things, history will no longer be as you remember it, you will have set a new path so you can't rely on it following the same patterns that it did the first time around. You are going to have to work hard and fight hard to win this war the first time around," Dumbledore shouted."Now is the time to go!"

"We're ready!"

"Then go! And good luck!" Dumbledore shouted cheerfully making Harry and Hermione snort as they turned to face the doorway.

Meeting each other's eyes they nodded and clasped hands tightly, each taking a deep breath as they faced the doorway. One more breath and they took a step back before racing for the doorway, gaining as much speed as they possibly could in the short space they had, and throwing themselves through the doorway. Everything going black as soon as they passed through the doorway.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Albus and Minerva were sitting having a nice cup of tea as they discussed their students, and pointedly ignored the topic of Grindelwald.

Albus appreciated Minerva's friendship and steady companionship. Both of their inclinations lay elsewhere, and both had had their hearts broken by another, both of them determined not to allow their hearts to be broken again.

Grindelwald and Rosier had played the both of them like a fiddle.

Albus went to take another sip of tea only to start dramatically when there was a flash of white light which turned into something like a narrow doorway floating around a foot off of the ground. He and Minerva had barely had time to get to their feet when two people flew through the light had in hand as though they had been summoned and landed with dull thumps on the floor. The moment they were through, the light flashed brightly before disappearing, leaving no visible trace of it ever having existed.

"Erm….if this is an attack, it is a poor one. I believe they are unconscious," Minerva stated with her dry wit even as she pointed her wand at the two of them.

They had both landed on their fronts, both spawled in an ungainly and slightly painful looking position.

They were male and female, that was obvious from a quick glance. The female had long bushy chestnut brown hair that had been battled into a high ponytail, the male had raven black hair that lay to his shoulder and was pulled back in a low ponytail.

Both were muscled and well built if looking a little on the thin side in an unnatural way. They were both also wearing dragonhide trousers and battle robes, designed specifically not to get in the way while dueling. They also had large backpacks on.

Albus and Minerva exchanged a glance before they stepped forward, and levitated one of the intruders each, flipping them over once they were far enough off the ground. What they saw made them both draw in a deep breath. Both the intruders were injured in various ways, curse marks, cuts, bruises, the female had a nasty burn on her arm, the male had what looked like ligature marks around his had obviously been through hell to get here.

Albus quickly started casting diagnostic spells on the two of them as fast as he could while Minerva stood guard, just in case, quickly transfiguring two stretchers like beds underneath them. He hissed out a breath between his teeth as he took in the damage that the two unconscious intruders had sustained. Someone had seriously been trying to kill them, not to mention their magic was nearly completely depleted, not an easy feat for any witch or wizard.

"We should...Albus?" Minerva asked confused as Albus suddenly dodged towards the male, ignoring the safe distance they had been keeping, and dug something out from under his top. She leaned forward for a better look before drawing in a deep breath. "Is that…?"

"It is impossible! I have it, right here!" Albus shook his head reaching under the collar of his shirt and holding up an identical locket. With a confused shake of his head, he quickly opened the locket around the man's neck and stared down completely confused at the lock of hair sitting safely inside the locket that he knew intimately.

"What is going on? I do not understand? No one but you and I know about the locket, correct?" Minerva asked.

"Correct, Aberforth knows I have it, but he does not know I keep it so close, and he would not betray her memory by telling anyone about our sister's locket, no matter how much he hates me,"

"This is strange," Minerva frowned confusedly after casting a spell on both lockets. "The spell says that it is the same locket, but the one that he is wearing is older,"

"Who are they?!" Albus frowned looking at the two of them.

"I truly have no idea. We are not informing the Ministry about them are we," Minerva stated rather than asked.

"Of course not, Theseus is wrapped up with things right now and I do not trust any of the other morons there," Albus said cheerfully.

"Come on then, let's make them comfortable and heal what we can," Minerva rolled her eyes, but she still moved towards the female and started casting to heal the damage she could find after setting the backpack to the side. The two of them would have been tempted to search through the packs, but the spells upon them would take hours for them to crack.

Albus moved to start healing the man, no older than 24 looking at his young features, but even unconscious and with his eyes tightly closed Albus could tell he had been through a lot. Tiredness and weariness were clear upon his face. He had seen and done too much. That was clear.

His skin seemed naturally pale, though it was sallow now, at least what he could see through the blood, bruises, smoke and burns.

He summoned a burn paste and quickly but carefully started applying it the burns that he could see, frowning at the sheer amount of them. He was nearly done when the young man sucked in a deep, gasping breath of air as the greenest eyes Albus had ever seen snapped open and looked frantically around the room. His hand reached out and caught Albus' wrist where it was extended to put more paste on his cheek, his fingers gripping surprisingly tightly considering he had been out for the count not that long ago.

"Mio...ne?" He rasped out before grimacing. Albus one handedly summoned a glass of water and held it to the man's lips, helping him drink as he gulped down the water desperately.

"What did you say?" Albus asked gently once the glass was empty.

"Mione? Where is she?" The stranger sounded a little better this time, enough to understand him.

"Mione? The woman you were with? She is right there," Albus motioned and the man twisted, grimacing in pain but relaxed when his eyes fell on the young woman.

"Professor McGonagall?" The man asked sounding a little baffled.

"Erm, yes that is me, Minerva McGonagall," Minerva answered unsurely still hovering over the woman, Mione, healing her.

"Huh," The man nodded and dropped down onto the stretcher with a pained groan.

"Do you think you have any internal injuries?" Albus asked concerned leaning over the man. He wanted to ask about the locket, but he focussed on how hurt this man was right now, his green eyes were squinting in pain, and he was still gripping tightly onto Albus' wrist as though he didn't realise he was doing it. However, as Albus leaned over him he squinted up at him, tilting his head as though to look at him better.

"Dumbledore?" He finally asked slowly, unsurely.

"Yes that is me, Albus Dumbledore," Albus nodded. "Do we know you?"

"Not yet," the man snorted.

"Pardon?" Albus asked feeling completely lost now.

"We're here to help. We need….Newt Scamander, Tina and Queenie Goldstein, Ja...Jacob Kowalski and...Cre….Credence...here...need them here…." The man mumbled, clearly losing his grip on consciousness again.

"Ok, are you hurt internally?" Albus pressed.

"You need to get them here!" The man managed to pull himself back, tugging Albus closer.

"I will, but I need to know…"

"M fine…" The man grumbled.

"Of course you are, that is why you look like you have gone ten rounds with the giant squid. Alright, can I at least get a name?" Albus huffed.

"You're...sassier," The man snorted amused, actually managing a painful sounding laugh when Albus looked at him affronted. "Harry, 'm Harry,"

"Harry," Albus said the name with a small nod.

"You'll...call them?"

"Yes of course," Albus smiled. He started badly when with an amazing feat of strength the man, Harry, seemed to manage to yank himself back into consciousness and heaved himself into a sitting position, even though it was obviously incredibly painful for him.

Albus found both his wrists captured this time and as he tried to cast a wandless stunning spell it bounced off of a wandless shielding spell the man, Harry, managed to cast despite how little magic he had.

"You need...to listen! We are here to help...if something is not done soon...things….will get really bad. Really….really bad...things will be set...into motion...everything is at stake. I….will explain properly...but you need to….swear to me, please," Harry grit out, his green eyes intense as they looked at Albus.

"I...this could be a trick, you could be getting me to bring them here to hurt them," Albus explained softly. "I can't risk my friend and the people he cares about without something more to go on. There is a war taking place, would you risk her, Mione, with someone you don't know, who raises more questions than anything else?"

"No…" Harry admitted dropping suddenly backward before he caught himself and heaved his weakened body upright again.

"Look, get some sleep, rest, heal and when you wake we can discuss things, and if I am happy, I will call them here," Albus tried pressing Harry back to lie down, and thought he had won when Harry was horizontal again and had closed his eyes. However, when he tried to remove his wrists from Harry's grip the pressure tightened and green eyes snapped open.

"I'm sorry about this, but there isn't time," Harry said. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, and Albus gasped as memories were suddenly smashed through his Occulamency barriers and exploded across his mind.

Wars. Cities and towns burning, the Ministry invaded and taken over….the fountain representing the suppression of muggles and muggle-borns. Children dead, Hogwarts on fire...burned...destroyed...Muggles murdered and displayed as trophies for all to see. Buildings collapsed, bridges destroyed. So many lives lost…...the war lost….one last hope, one last chance….Harry and Hermione had to get back….

Albus sucked in a deep breath and staggered backward as Harry's grip on his wrists released when the young man passed out from magical exhaustion.

"Albus!" Minerva hurried to his side helping to ease him into a chair. She pressed her hands to his shoulders and peered at him with open concern as she watched him rubbing his temples to try and push away the migraine fighting to make itself known, instead trying to focus and remember what he had seen in the flashes that Harry had been able to shove into his head.

"I don't understand what he showed me," Albus frowned.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked, summoning a cup of tea for him and pressing it into his cold and trembling hands.

"What he showed me….it was the future, a terrible future! But...he is not a seer, it was not a possible future, it was not as a seer perceives the possibilities of the future," Albus rambled going back to rubbing his temple one-handedly. Grindelwald had shared with him the visions he had, he had shown Albus some of them, shared them with him. They always had a slight fogging around the edges that spoke of things that had not happened yet.

There was something so real about it like it was a memory.

"I think...this is going to sound utterly mad and you will be booking me into St Mungo's," Albus huffed.

"Go on," Minerva pressed.

"I think they're from the future," Albus uttered the words and felt a little foolish for saying it. When he glanced at his friend, however, she was looking pensive.

"It would explain the locket," She shrugged.

"The things he showed me, Minerva...Hogwarts was completely destroyed," Albus rubbed at his temples again.

"I think...ask them to come here Albus, as he asked. I will carry on working on them while you call," Minerva said firmly standing and making her way to Harry and starting to carry on healing where Albus had left off.

Albus stared at him where he was lying unconscious for a few more moments before he made his way to the fireplace and started making the fire calls to summon the others to the castle, wondering how to phrase it without them thinking he had finally lost it.

Once he had an agreement that they would come to Hogwarts asap, he took a step back and moved back to Harry's side, allowing Minerva to carry on her work with Mione.

It took nearly an hour for the two of them to finish healing the two possible time travelers as best they could. Finally, they both stepped back, feeling a little exhausted themselves as they looked at the two sleeping steadily on the stretcher.

"Well, they have been through a lot," Minerva stated sitting down in the armchair she had vacated upon the appearance of the two of them.

"That is an understatement," Albus snorted.

They sat in silence sipping from their cups of tea for a good five minutes before Minerva interrupted the silence. "So, from the future huh?"

"Future," Albus nodded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry!?" Mione sat up with a gasp startling Albus and Minerva. The two of them had been sleeping for nearly three hours now, the two of them had pottered around and had ended up sitting marking their papers together while they waited for the two of them to wake up.

"Hello, it's ok, take it easy," Minerva and Albus hurried over to her.

"Harry is right there," Albus motioned to her other side, and with wide brown eyes, she craned around to see him, relaxing once she could see he was ok.

"What….happened?" Mione blinked at them as she lay back down with a groan.

Minerva grabbed a glass of water and transfigured a straw, easing it into Mione's mouth. She gulped down four glasses of water before she finally placed her head back onto the pillow.

"Is he ok?" She asked turning to look at him again.

"He is fine, he woke up for a little while but tired himself out. You have been asleep for around 3 and a half hours, he 3," Albus explained.

"Did he tell you anything?" Mione asked.

"He gave us your names, Mione and Harry and…." Minerva drew off when Mione snorted.

"My name is Hermione, only he calls me Mione," She explained with a faint smile.

"Oh right, Hermione then," Minerva smiled slightly.

"He also said that I needed to bring some people here," Albus said softly.

"Newt, Tina, Queenie, Jacob and Credence," Hermione listed.

"Yes," Albus nodded.

"Have you called them?" Hermione started trying to sit up again.

"Yes, I have, Harry….convinced me," Albus grimaced at the memory of Hogwarts in flames.

"What did he do?" Hermione squinted at him.

"He clearly thought that I was not taking him seriously, he showed me some things that convinced me it was worth taking the risk," Albus said tactfully.

"Showed...Oh, come on Harry!" Hermione groaned dropping her head back with a thump.

"Five more minutes Mione…." Harry grumbled from his stretcher.

"What did he show you?" Hermione asked.

"Hogwarts burning, children dead, muggles and muggle-borns dead, cities and villages on fire and full of the dead...the future," Albus tried.

"Always jumping the bloody gun," Hermione grunted forcing herself into a sitting position. She placed her hand on the stretcher to steady herself before she looked around the rooms. "At least we made it," she sighed.

"So you are from the future?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, we are," Hermione settled herself and looked intently at the two of them.

"Right... a bit of whiskey in your tea Minerva?" Albus coughed making his way to his drinks cabinet.

"Just a tad...tad more...tad more...that's it thank you," Minerva smiled before gulping back her tea. "Ah that hit the spot,"

"Quite so," Albus gasped placing the bottle back down. "So, the future?"

"You're taking this well," Hermione said dryly.

"Oh, we have visitors from the future every other Wednesday," Minerva waved her off.

"Point," Hermione snorted. "Look, I get this is big and scary and probably quite confusing. The spell we used...is a spell that was chosen in pure desperation. It was a completely stupid plan that had 99% chance of failing, but...we had lost desperately was all we had left. And for whatever reason, it actually worked we're here,"

"And what are you hoping to achieve here? You obviously came to this specific point in time," Albus asked.

"To you specifically actually," Hermione shrugged. "In our timeline, you defeat Grindelwald and he is imprisoned in Numergard as a sort of ironic punishment. However, he had provisions put in place for something like that happening, though I think mainly he was prepared for a siege and not actual imprisonment, either way, he was able to keep working from prison. Eventually, his followers found a young wizard, at 17 he was already a murderer and well on his way to becoming something...horrendous. Grindelwald took that and helped him, helped him become who he was destined to be quicker. And as the Heir of Slytherin, this young wizard managed to pull to him many followers, who thought that muggle blood did not belong in the wizarding world, who wanted to wipe out 'mudbloods' completely.

We thought we had won, Harry defeated the dark wizard and we thought that was it. And then the overall plan was revealed, Grindelwald broke out, and took up the place he had been crafting for himself for decades. And they wiped us off of a board that we hadn't even realised that we were playing on," Hermione sighed.

"The things he showed me, that's what happened?" Albus asked shakily.

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"All those children? Hogwarts? Everything?"

"I am sorry, yes. This was our last chance. Come back try and change the track of things, just enough to stop things happening. And hopefully adding us to the mix with be enough to change things,"

"But, if you know what will happen, it should be easy to do right?" Minerva frowned.

"No, sadly that is not how time works. The moment we start changing things, history, or time, will take a completely different direction, everything that happened won't happen in the same way, if at all, because we have changed the pattern," Hermione tried to explain.

"So….it is like a jigsaw? All the same pieces but because they are being put together in a different way, there is a possibility that it will make a different picture though similar," Minerva put together.

"Yes, quite," Hermione nodded.

"So you're going to…" Albus started to say.

"We're going to make as many changes as we can, as quickly as we can, and then we're just going to have to go along for the ride making sure that Grindelwald doesn't win this time," Harry spoke up from where he was lying awake and clearly listening.

"Harry? How are you feeling?" Hermione asked peering over at him.

"Like I have been kicked around," Harry groaned.

"That would be the magical exhaustion," Albus said dryly.

"Ah, that would explain it," Harry nodded.

"Water?" Albus offered

"Rather have some of that whiskey," Harry grinned nodding to the bottle sitting on the side.

"Not sure that that would be a good idea. Give it an hour or two and we will see," Albus snorted. "And you're sitting up," He sighed hurrying forward to help Harry sit up.

"Harry!"

"Oh stop fussing I am fine," Harry huffed. Albus quickly gripped him and propped him up when he nearly dropped back down. "Mostly, fine,"

"Are you feeling alright?" Albus frowned.

"I'm ok, just tired and kicked in. Did you do as I asked?" Harry asked him gripping his wrist again.

"Yes I did, what you showed me was enough to take a risk on," Albus rubbed at his temple again, the visions of flames and death still filling his senses.

"I am sorry for that," Harry said squeezing his wrist before releasing it. "That must have been a lot, I am sorry,"

"It got the job done," Albus cleared his throat.

"That is something that you're good at," Harry nodded.

"Pardon?" Albus blinked at Harry's tone.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"He's not…" Hermione paused glancing to Albus who was looking between the two of them confused.

"I know that Mione," Harry said sharply.

"Do you. He's…."

"What did I do?" Albus asked slowly, looking between the two of them.

"Nothing," Harry snapped swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stood, and then promptly nearly fell over again. Albus hurried forward and steadied the younger man, looking up at him confused.

"What did I do to you? Do I do to you?" Albus shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," Harry shook his head.

"If I hurt you, past, present or future, it matters to me, it matters because I need to know whether I can trust you, and if you want me to trust you I need to know what I did,"

"Future you is much more subtle with your manipulation," Harry said dryly. He blinked when Albus ducked his head a little actually looking embarrassed at being called out on it.

"Manipulation is an art form I suppose, to be honed and learned. Is that what I did to you?" Albus pressed on though.

"Yes," Harry answered sharply staring down into blue eyes that were so familiar and yet so different. He tilted his head and took in the difference. Albus' beard was only just growing in, this must have been when he really started growing it out, it was fairly full but still very close. White was starting to show in his beard and hair, streaking it and making him look mature despite his much younger face.

His eyes were the most different though, still a bright sky blue, but they weren't heavy with knowledge and sorrow, they didn't hold the visage of having seen too much, had to bear witness to a lot of horror and hatred, pain and despair.

They had still seen a lot, they had watched his sister die, they had watched not knowing who had cast that fatal spell. They had had to watch the man he loved become a monster. But they still held an innocence to them.

"I am sorry," Harry stepped back and released Albus' arms, realising that he had been holding onto the man too tightly and that he had been staring at him too intently. "Hermione is right, that man is not you,"

"You disliked me, future me?" Albus frowned, rubbing his arms as though they hurt.

"No, I did not dislike him,"

"Do you answer everything so shortly!?" Albus huffed clearly becoming frustrated with him.

"I learned not to give you too much rope for you to run with," Harry smirked a little.

"So, you did...do dislike me?" Albus scowled, a red flush appearing on his cheeks with his annoyance. It was interesting, actually being able to fluster and shake Albus Dumbledore. He really was so much younger.

"I do not dislike any version of you Dumbledore. The you from...my timeline, I respected and...liked in many ways. However, I did not trust the way he spoke things into riddles, the way he manipulated others in ways that he saw fit because he believed utterly that his way was the only way. I do not trust a man who thinks that he has all the answers, and the Dumbledore from my timeline realised too late that he did not have all the answers,"

"So you ask me to trust you when you do not trust me? You're asking me to trust you with the lives of the people I care about," Albus narrowed his eyes onto Harry.

"I don't know you," Harry shrugged. "We can earn each other's trust as we go. You're...you're not going to become the man that I knew, the Dumbledore from my timeline, who he is won't exist anymore because our presence here will change things. You may become a similar man, but that is not who you are now,"

"Very wise," Albus blinked.

"Not judging someone by what you think you know about them, that I learned from my version of you," Harry smirked.

"So, we work together to try and beat Grindelwald, and learn to trust each other along the way?"

"Exactly," Harry nodded. "And just...don't try and manipulate me, I don't take well to that," Harry warned.

"Oh dear Lord, please do not start again," Minerva sighed as Albus opened his mouth to respond with narrowed eyes. The two men turned to see Minerva and Hermione sitting in the chairs in front of the fireplace, teacups in hand and watching the two of them with amusement in his eyes.

"Are you quite done," Hermione asked. "That did not require a response, Harry, it was a rhetorical question,"

Harry snapped his mouth shut and rolled his eyes with a pout.

"So, aside from a brief knowledge of what will happen, is there anything else that you brought with you that could help defeat Grindelwald and his followers?" Minerva asked.

"Oh yes! We brought back a collection of books with spells, charms and various potions that have been developed in the last 80 odd years, advanced knowledge that we will have that Grindelwald will not," Hermione motioned to their bags.

"We have a list put together by...our Dumbledore of all of Grindelwald's followers, so we will know every single one of them can stop people being turned, can stop people being blackmailed into it," Harry added.

"Hang on, you haven't mentioned me in the future….where am I?" Minerva frowned.

"Oh you were super dead, you went out completely kick arse though! You wiped out like a 20 Death Eaters with you," Harry grinned, before blinking when Albus and Minerva just stared at him.

"Erm, I should probably take this point to point out that Harry and I have been fighting our war since we were 11, the last seven or eight years of our life has been pretty intense fighting. Our...outlook on things is probably a little twisted, but it is the best way that we could come up with to survive," Hermione coughed.

"I...erm…" Minerva seemed at a loss for words.

"Pretty much everyone that we cared about was either dead when we jumped through that gateway or were going to die pretty soon considering they were blocking the way to give us time to cast the spell. We came back here to make sure that every one of them didn't die. We risked the chance of this failing us and ripping us to pieces in a very painful way to take the chance to stop it all happening. You died in our timeline, we won't let it happen in this one," Harry said surely.

"Thank you, but I am quite capable of taking care of myself, should anything happen to me, it will not be on your head," Minerva smiled.

"Oh I know you can take care of yourself, 20 Death Eaters," Harry grinned. "We also have something that should be on interest to you," he added looking directly back at Albus

"The blood pact?" Albus gulped.

"Other you's notes on how you will break the pact," Harry said and then squinted to make sure he had gotten that right.

"It is breakable then?" Albus' hand moved to rest over his waistcoat pocket - which Harry absently noted was actually very stylish and fitted, he wasn't sure when the man turned to the lured and….distinct robes he wore in Harry's time. This was much better, well easier on his eyes, colourwise.

"Yes it is breakable," Hermione said shooting Harry a look.

"Good, good," Albus closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. "Do you have anything else?"

"Oh, I am the owner of the Elder Wand!" Harry added drawing his wand and holding it up for them to see. Minerva and Albus both stared at him completely stunned.

"You have…"

"Yup, two Elder wands in one place. Reckon this will be a little of a shock to him," Harry grinned.

"How did you…" Albus blinked at him.

"Well, in my timeline you defeated Grindelwald, so you became the owner of the wand, a high school student disarmed our timeline Dumbledore, I disarmed him, the wand became mine. I tried to give it back to you, but it wouldn't work properly for you, and things were a little strained between us so neither of us suggested a duel to give it back to you. So Elder wand, mine. I also have my original wand," Harry drew his phoenix wand.

"That feels...familiar," Albus frowned a little tilting his head.

Harry and Hermione shot each other a quick look while the two professors were looking at the wands.

"She's not a great fan of the Elder Wand, but it helps having the two," Harry explained.

"He's ambiwandrous," Hermione snorted.

"Professor we came as quickly as we could," Newt bustled in.

"What was the….is that the Elder wand?!" Theseus gawped at the wand Harry was still holding up.

"How did you get it?!" Tina stared at him awed.

"Who are you?" Jacob blinked.

"Oo! You're from the future!" Queenie chirped staring at Harry and Hermione with wide eyes.

"What?" Tina, Newt, Theseus and Jacob turned to look at her.

"Ugh I'm sitting down for this explanation," Harry groaned hobbling over to the stretcher and dropping onto heavily, Albus a few steps behind with his arms held out just in case.

"So, this is Harry and Hermione, from the future," Albus confirmed.

"I think I need to sit down for this explanation," Tina said absently as she stared at Harry and Hermione alternately.

"Oh, I can take care of that," Minerva waved her wand and quickly had enough chairs for everyone.

"So, from the start…" Hermione sighed.


	2. Secrets

Harry patted the wall next to his head absently, his eyes closed as he took in the familiar magic, even though it was a little different, younger, but still ancient and home, still something familiar in a time that wasn't his own.

"You have a connection with Hogwarts?" Albus' voice startled Harry from his thoughts and he opened eyes to see the future headmaster walking into the room.

Somehow he had managed to convince the Headmaster into providing rooms for them all. Harry took it as an example of how much power he already had, he had managed to convince him to room 2 complete strangers, a man who had been expelled from Hogwarts, 2 American witches, and an American Muggle. It was a quite impressive show of influence.

Hermione was already in bed, the exhaustion from the magic they had used pulling her into the warm, comfy bed already. Harry's mind had been spinning too much to sleep though, his magic itching as it flooded back into him.

After they had explained everything to the new group and answered questions, they had been asked to give them a little privacy to go over everything and make a few decisions. The two time travelers could more than understand the need to discuss what they had just thrown at them, and Hermione had practically been dropping where she sat. So, they had not argued when Minerva had escorted them to their rooms.

Harry hadn't expected to see any of them till tomorrow really, and he had been thinking about trying to sleep, the appearance of the young Albus Dumbledore was a little startling.

He shifted on the window seat he had sprawled out on to look over the grounds so that he could see the other man better. He had lost the jacket part of his suit and now stood there looking a little disheveled in his trousers, vest, and shirt.

"The conversation seems to have gone well?" Harry noted, pointedly looking over how ruffled the other was.

"It was...interesting," Albus snorted. "It's a lot to take in,"

"Yes….we get that. How are you taking all of this" Harry asked a little concerned, shifting properly to see Albus.

"Me?" Albus blinked.

"We know everything, your relationship with Grindelwald, everything. It can't be easy to hear….well pretty much everything that we're saying can't be easy at all to hear," Harry took in the stress lines around blue eyes.

"I'm not used to...many people knowing. When you say you know…" Albus took a step closer.

"That you were lovers, yes," Harry said as gently as he could.

"Huh, glad I brought this now," Albus held up the bottle of whiskey he had brought with him. He placed down two glasses on the window seat and started pouring them a drink.

"Sorry, Hermione tells me that I can be a little blunt, too blunt," Albus looked up to see that Harry was looking at him genuinely apologetically. "I shouldn't have dropped it on you like that,"

"No, it is ok, I'm just not used to people knowing," Albus admitted.

"That didn't change in my future," Harry reached for one of the glasses.

"I am...ashamed about what happened," Albus picked up the other glass and knocked half of it back in one incredibly awkward gulp.

"You shouldn't be ashamed," Harry said with a shrug.

"If you know everything that happened then you know that isn't true," Albus snorted.

"Ariana wasn't your fault," Harry leaned back against the wall and looked at Albus with intent green eyes.

"Pardon?" Albus choked out staring at Harry unable to believe that he had said those words.

"You're not a seer Dumbledore, you couldn't have known what would happen. You loved him, and because of that you saw the best in him and hoped that you would be able to keep him from the path he has chosen. You're not responsible for his actions or his choices. One of the things I respect...ed most about you was your ability to see the good in people and to give them the chance to prove it. It didn't always work out, but most of the time it did," Harry wandlessly summoned the whiskey bottle and poured himself another glass before waving it to do the same for Albus' glass.

"I should have known," Albus shook his head.

"How? You loved him, and you must have seen good in him. Love is always worth the chance," Harry smiled raising a toast.

"Something you know about?" Albus raised his eyebrow.

"Actually yes, I decided it would be a good idea to take up with a Death Eater and convert him," Harry smirked.

"What happened to him?" Albus frowned.

"Oh, he and my best friend got killed in an attack, fairly sure it was his dad that did it," Harry shrugged knocking back another drink.

"What?" Albus stared at the younger man completely lost by what he just heard.

"It was about two years ago," Harry sighed.

"Did you love him?" Albus blinked.

"Completely and utterly," Harry smiled, and there was a softness to it that Albus hadn't seen yet.

"But you talk about his death so casually,"

"Everyone has been dying around me for years now. I learned to deal with it and use it to keep fighting, now I am going to use it to make sure that it never happens again. If we do this right I can make sure that he is alive and well and lives to a good old age," Harry shrugged. "Plus I killed all the Death Eaters who were there for the attack and made sure I got everyone that could have been involved in the attack,"

"Huh?" Albus was aware he was just standing there now with his glass in his hand staring at Harry.

"It was petty revenge but it felt good," Harry admitted. "I'm a fighter Dumbledore, I've been a weapon for a long time now,"

"A weapon, no one is a weapon," Albus frowned and stepped closer to him. He was suddenly aware of the hurt and pain that was hiding under the layers of protection he put up around himself.

"Future you didn't agree with that," Harry snorted. "Sorry,"

"I made you into a weapon?" Albus blinked.

"Contributed, about ⅓,"

"And the other ⅔?"

"Myself and necessity," Harry hummed summoning the bottle back to himself. "Don't frown so much, you don't want frown lines when you're older,"

"Do I have bad frown lines when I'm older?" Albus asked absently.

"Little bit yeah, but then you only had one leg too so…"

"I had one leg?!" Albus choked on the sip of whiskey he had just taken.

"Oh yeah, it was bad!" Harry grimaced. "Very bloody and oozy,"

"Yes...let's avoid that," Albus coughed.

"I would if I were you, the peg leg look did not suit you. We had to lift your hemlines a good few inches, you kept tripping over them," Harry snorted.

"Hemlines? What do you mean hemlines….do I switch to robes?" Albus asked with complete horror. Harry stared at him for a second before he burst out laughing at the complete alarm on the other man's face.

"You switch to robes, bright, lured full on robes," Harry chuckled nodding.

"No!" Albus groaned.

"They're truly horrific," Harry nodded.

"How horrific?" Albus grimaced.

"I can show you?" Harry offered holding out his hand. "I will be gentler this time," He smirked when Albus hesitated. The older man let out a huff but placed his hand into Harry's allowing the time traveler to push a few images of some choice robes through his mind.

"Do I go colour blind?!" Albus choked as Harry broke the connection between them.

"It was a genuine question we asked," Harry laughed.

"That...can never happen! Not in this timeline...with the hats as well….maybe I should keep the beard short as well?" Albus said thoughtfully.

"Please tell me I haven't given you an existential crisis," Harry snorted summoning the bottle back to himself. "Hermione will kill me if I broke you over robes,"

"You seem to be the one who leads, but Hermione seems to rule the roost," Albus asked snagging the bottle back and poured himself another glass, perching onto the other end of the window seat.

"Oh Mione totally rules, I would have been dead a long time ago if it wasn't for her and I know it. Plus she is bloody terrifying when she is pissed off, never piss her off," Harry warned tilting his glass at Albus.

"I will remember that," He smiled. The respect and love that Harry had for Hermione was clear.

"So, feeling better?" Harry asked taking another sip.

"What...oh yes," Albus blinked realising that it was true, Harry had managed to distract him.

"Welcome," Harry winked at him making him blink at the younger man. "Want me to tell you about the eccentric old man you become?"

"No! Dear Merlin please no, the robes were enough!" Albus grimaced.

"Ok. So, how are the others feeling about things?" Harry asked.

"Newt takes things pretty much in his stride, he's dealing quite well with it and is ready to adapt to the change, Queenie if pretty much the same. The others needed to go over it a little more, but they're hopeful that this will give us the jump on things that we need,"

"Will they be ready to fight when we ask? Theseus worries me, he doesn't seem like the type that take orders from anyone but the Ministry very well,"

"In a situation like this, he will. Plus Newt will follow me and where Newt goes Theseus will follow," Albus shrugged.

"It seems like where Newt goes a lot of people will follow," Harry noted.

"He doesn't realise though," Albus snorted. "Do him and Tina sort themselves out in the future?"

"Yup, they get married," Harry snickered.

"Oh thank Merlin, they're driving me mad," Albus sighed. "I have to ask…."

"Hmm?" Harry looked up to look at the professor.

"The locket?" Albus motioned to Harry's loose nightshirt where the chain of the locket was visible.

"Oh, yes. Dumbledore gave it to me when we were leaving to help convince you, I guess it worked?" Harry looked at him.

"It really confused us at first, but it helped convince me of the impossible that your memories suggested," Albus agreed.

"Do you want it back?" Harry asked softly.

"No, I think that is something that you need to hold onto right now. I have my….time one," Albus said hesitantly before snorting amused. "This gets confusing,"

"Tell me about it," Harry huffed out.

"Do you know…." Albus asked and then drew off frowning a little.

"That it was Ariana's and it is her hair inside?" Harry said in his blunt way that Albus was coming to realise he didn't mean any harm by.

"I know that….things must have been truly desperate for me to willingly take this off. I have been wearing it for...so long now I can't imagine taking it off,"

"You knew you were going to die. You were the end of the defensive line," Harry nodded.

"Wow," Albus took a big drink of his whiskey. "I really really really want to avoid that future, the more you two describe it, the more I am determined to avoid it,"

"Well, here is to changing time!" Harry held out his glass.

"Changing time!" Albus toasted.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What the hell happened to you?" Hermione asked looking incredulously at Harry as he sat up with a groan in the bed next to hers.

"Whiskey….Dumbledore...bonding so you will stop glaring at me," Harry muttered dropping his head onto his raised knees and groaning again at the movement.

"Hello?" Albus popped his head in as though summoned by his name being mentioned.

"How are you so cheerful….and alive?" Harry groaned peering over his knees at the teacher.

"Are you hungover?" Albus blinked.

"Why did no one tell me how much this hurts?" Harry dropped back and yanked the covers over his face.

"Have you never been hungover before?" Albus asked shocked walking fully in.

"We never really drank enough to get drunk before, wasn't really safe while we were at war," Hermione was watching Harry with interest like he was a bug on a pin.

"This is not fun at all," Harry whined. "Never get drunk Mione,"

"How old are you two?" Albus asked.

"25," Harry rasped.

"Even Minnie has been hungover at least 5 times, though that is because that woman can handle her whiskey!" Albus looked between them. "Erm, sorry anyway, I came in to tell you that breakfast is ready, we're all out here and ready when you are,"

"Oh, we will be right out,"

"Maybe not right!" Harry moaned waving his hand from under his covers. Albus chuckled but retreated back to his rooms, leaving Hermione muttering about summoning a pain potion.

When their time travelers stepped into Albus' living area everyone was indeed there already and seated around the table. They made their way to the empty seats, Harry sitting down a little bit tentatively.

"Are you ok Harry?" Minerva asked concerned.

"I blame him," Harry huffed reaching for the coffee desperately as he nodded to Albus.

"What did you do to him?" Minerva narrowed her eyes on Albus.

"He got me drunk," Harry nodded before practically inhaling his first cup of coffee.

"Albus!" Minerva turned to the Professor shocked who spluttered.

"He poured most of the glasses!"

"I can't remember that," Harry shrugged pouring another cup.

"Albus, he had magical exhaustion, what were you thinking!" Minerva carried on scolding. Albus looked at Harry as Minerva carried on scolding him and narrowed his eyes when Harry smirked and winked at him.

"Did you sleep ok?" Tina asked Hermione a little awkwardly.

"I slept like a log, magical exhaustion," Hermione shrugged as she filled a huge plateful for Harry and then for herself.

"...he needed to sleep, what were you thinking keeping him awake?!" Minerva carried on.

"Minnie he's quite capable…."

"This must all be quite strange for you," Theseus commented from where he was sitting watching them quite intently. Harry looked right back at him over his cup of coffee before smirking.

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly. Theseus has been the most aggressive in his questions of them the day before, and she had seen Harry getting more and more annoyed.

"To be honest not much shakes us up any more," Harry shrugged.

"Oh," The words were dripping with tension.

"I hate to keep bringing it up, but we're from a war zone, shocking kind of went out the window a long time ago," Harry shrugged.

"I…"

"Theseus," Newt muttered softly and Harry watched amused as the auror clenched his mouth shut.

"We're incredibly shook up by this," Hermione said.

"Mione," Harry glared at her but she waved her hand at him, clearly annoyed, leaving him to grumble into his fourth cup of coffee.

"Harry acts unaffected by things, and so do I to be honest, but that is because for years we have been the leaders of a losing war, and have had no option but to put on a strong front despite all of us knowing we were losing. If we had blinked everyone would have lost hope. And we could not afford that to happen. We are far from our own time, and from everyone that we love, and we are never going to see them again, at least not until we're hopefully old people. And we have one chance to actually beat Grindelwald properly after he nearly slaughtered us a few times already,"

"Nearly slaughtered?" Tina frowned.

"We made a few attempts at Grindelwald directly, but by the time we got through everyone else...it never ended particularly well," Harry grumbled, clearly not happy with the way the conversation had gone.

"Oh…" Theseus blinked.

"Yes they really were at war," Queenie responded to the unspoken statement.

"You're rather fascinating," Harry hummed looking at the woman.

"I beg your pardon?" Jacob bristled.

"Your legilemency, it's quite fascinating," Harry frowned confused.

"Oh right, sorry," Jacob coughed sitting back slightly.

"What did you think I meant?" Harry looked to Hermione baffled when Jaco just blushed and Queenie giggled.

"He thought you were coming onto her," Hermione snorted.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong you're really beautiful and lovely and all, but, well you really have the wrong parts for me," Harry coughed, actually looking uncomfortable for the first time since they met him. "I really was referring to your legilemency," He huffed reached for the coffee and pouting when Hermione smacked his hand and poured him a glass of juice.

"I can not read you though," Queenie looked at Harry. "And you are barely there,"

"Harry's occulamency is much much stronger than my own," Hermione admitted with a shrug.

"I don't like people poking around in my head," Harry shrugged.

"Got something to hide?" Theseus asked suspiciously.

"Plenty, ask Dumbledore," Harry smirked.

"I would say that you definitely don't want to see everything that is in his head," Albus grimaced.

"So what exactly is your plans?" Tina asked curiously.

And suddenly the whole table turned to look at Harry and Hermione.

"You're better at this kind of thing," Harry shrugged.

"You're just lazy….and hungover," Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"You're not going to deny it?" Albus asked Harry when he just forked a few mouthfuls of his breakfast into his mouth.

"No point when its the truth. Besides she is strategy, I am more rousing passionate speeches," Harry waved him off.

"Ok, so, to be honest, our plan, as it is, is pretty...well quite basic," Hermione coughed.

"How basic?" Minerva narrowed her eyes.

"Pretty basic," Harry coughed.

"Basically, de-rail his current plans as quickly as possible," Hermione coughed. "And catch you guys up on as much information as quickly as possible,"

"We all agreed that the fate of pretty much everything lay with you guys and...wait...where is he?" Harry frowned looking around.

"Who?" Albus asked.

"Credence, I asked you to summon him too!" Harry looked at the teacher annoyed.

"All we know is that he is in Paris, looking for his family," Albus sighed.

Everyone at the table jumped at the sudden bang that echoed around the room, turning to see that Harry had dropped his glass of juice and Hermione her knife and fork. They watched completely bemused as the two travelers turned to each other with complete looks of horror on their faces.

"Do they not know yet?" Hermione hissed.

"Damn it Dumbledore!" Harry growled.

"What did I do now?!" Albus bristled.

"Not you! Other you! Older, manipulative shi…."

"Harry!" Hermione smacked his arm.

"Ow! Woman, you are all bloody knuckles!" Harry whined.

"Oh suck it up buttercup!"

"It really hurt you bruised me I swear you're…."

"Harry!" Hermione covered her face. "Please, back to the important matter at hand, they don't know, he doesn't know,"

"I am not telling him," Harry shook his head.

"I am not telling him!" Hermione spluttered.

"Well, I am not,"

"One of us has to!"

"It is not going to be me,"

"Well, it is not going to be me!" Hermione glared at Harry, and he glared straight back. Finally, she sighed. "Rock, paper scissors?"

"Rock, paper scissors," Harry nodded placing his fist into his hand and narrowing his green eyes at Hermione.

"I told you that you have a tell," Hermione smirked a minute and a half later.

"I don't!" Harry whined but he turned to look at Albus. "This should be a private conversation, come on,"

"Me?" Albus frowned.

"Yeah, come on," Harry grabbed the shoulder of his jacket and tugged him to his feet, towing him into a room that turned out to be his bedroom. "Ok, this is weird,"

"What is?" Albus asked feeling completely confused now.

"I am in your bedroom," Harry blinked looking around the quite refined rooms. "It's green!"

"Were you expecting it to be pink?" Albus asked dryly.

"Sassy," Harry smirked at him. "I was expecting red,"

"Why?" Albus asked moving to sit on his bed.

"Never mind," Harry shrugged. Albus grew concerned when the younger man's features evened out and he sucked in a deep breath as though preparing himself. "Albus…"

"You haven't called me Albus yet," Albus felt real concern flashing through his mind.

"Yes well, this time felt like the right situation, considering you left me to tell you," Harry rolled his eyes transfiguring a chair to sit on in front of Albus.

"What is going on? What information do you have about Credence's family?" Albus narrowed his eyes at Harry. "And what does it have to do with me,"

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned dropping his head before straightening and meeting Albus' eyes. "Alright, you clearly already know that I am not the most...gentle with saying things, and I am not sure that there is a gentle way to say this,"

"So, just say it?" Albus frowned deeper at Harry.

"Credence," Harry stopped and licked his lips before meeting Albus' eyes. "Credence is your brother,"

"No," Albus gasped surging back shocked.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No….it's not…."

"Yes, it is,"

"But he…"

"Yes,"

"But he…"

"Yes,"

"But how…"

"Yes….oh sorry that was an actual question," Harry blinked. "Erm, well basically I don't know very much, to be honest, the basic facts, but he's your half-brother obviously,"

"But mother…"

"Not your mother," Harry shook his head grimacing at the completely lost look on Albus' face. He absently wondered how Hermione was doing telling the others.

"Father but...he was in prison…" Albus shook his head. "He's my…."

"Yes. And Grindelwald is going to try and turn him against you, accuse you of wanting to destroy him like nearly everyone else, in our timeline he realised too late that he was being played and...it didn't end very well," Harry grimaced.

"What happened?" Albus asked tightly.

"I don't think you want to…"

"Harry! What happened?!" Albus snapped.

"He sacrificed himself to give you the chance to defeat Grindelwald," Harry grimaced.

"Oh...he's my…."

"Yes," Harry nodded reaching out to pat his hand.

"But how…"

"We're not too sure," Harry sighed.

"But….but….but…"

"I know, was a bit of a shock for us too," Harry nodded.

"But...he's...he...but…"

"I know," Harry patted him on the shoulder. "We need to find Credence and help him before it is too late, that is the main mission here,"

"Oh Merlin," Albus dropped his head between his knees.

"Are you ok? Dumbledore?" Harry asked concerned.

"I feel sick," Albus groaned.

"Oh shit," Harry quickly transfigured a basin for him and shoved it at his feet.

"Newt told me, about his life, about...he...he...oh Merlin, he's suffered so much," Albus said weakly.

"Oh, yes he has," Harry nodded.

"How can you say it like that! How can you say it so…" Albus started angrily but stopped confused when Harry held his hand up for a clear demand of silence.

"I know what it is like to live through abuse, I know what it is like to suffer at the hands of those who should have loved you," Harry shrugged.

"You…"

"But, I also know that more than anything else Credence craves love and understanding, that he wants to know where he comes from, and more than anything else he wants to find a family member who will love him,"

"That is why you came back," Albus breathed out, understanding flashing through his intelligent blue eyes.

"Well, my outstanding magical abilities, leadership qualities, and knowledge base are nothing to be scoffed at," Harry flicked some lint off his robes casually. "But essentially yes, my understanding of Credence is the reason I am here, he is the key to everything,"

"The key?" Albus frowned.

"Yes, he is the chess piece that if moved from one side to the other should be able to change the whole game. He is the lynchpin," Harry nodded.

"He is not a pawn!" Albus snapped.

"Isn't he? He is a valuable piece that we must…."

"He's a boy!"

"Is that why you sent Newt after him because he is just a boy?" Harry tilted his head.

"Yes...no," Albus covered his eyes.

"Because he was powerful, and because you knew he was going to be important," Harry offered.

"Yes," Albus started when Harry's finger pressed against his forehead and pushed him back so he had to meet serious green eyes.

"People are not pawns. They are not something that you can play with or manipulate. You never know who they are, or who they will become, and you never know what your manipulations will do to someone. This time, it nearly cost you your brother," Harry sighed when he noted how ill Albus now looked. "Look, this is a warning, don't become that person, you never know what the consequences will be,"

"I…"

"So, let's go get your brother," Harry poked him firmly in the forehead standing. "Hermione already has a base plan, so let's get going,"

"Right...ok," Albus stood a little shakily, but there was a determination to him as well.

When they stepped back into the living room everyone turned to look at them with varying expressions of shock, confusion, and pity. Albus froze in place looking back at them, his own was still spinning and he was unable to really cope with how the others would be feeling about this revelation of a 4th Dumbledore.

"We're ready to make a plan for us to go to Paris, I've always wanted to go to Paris!" Harry placed his hand on the base of Albus' back and helped get his legs moving again towards the others.

"Me too," Jacob smiled. "How about I make some more tea and coffee and we make a plan?"

"Sounds good to me," Queenie smiled.

"Let's make a plan then," Albus nodded sitting down.

"We have a good idea where to start as well," Harry smirked flopping down into his seat.

"You know where Credence is?" Tina asked eagerly and then winced as she turned to glance at Albus who was still visibly pale.

Albus started when he felt a pressure against his ankle, glancing down he was shocked to realise it was Harry's foot pressing firmly against his ankle.

"We know where he will be," Harry smirked nodding.

"Let's get going then," Newt nodded determinedly before flushing. "Erm, I am banned from international travel though, if Credence is in Paris..."

"I don't think I will be able to get the ban lifted in time," Theseus said concerned.

"Breaking the rules, now that is something we are particularly good at," Harry smirked.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione snorted. "Here we go,"


End file.
